1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ion implantation apparatus and ion implanting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, a plurality of semiconductor devices is formed at a time on a single semiconductor substrate (wafer). At this point, in order to improve the manufacturing yield, it is required to suppress variations in electrical characteristics among the semiconductor devices. One main factor determining the electrical characteristics is the doping profile and dose of impurities implanted into the semiconductor substrate. That is, it is required to make the semiconductor devices uniform in the doping profile including the position of the highest impurity concentration and the dose. Likewise, it is important to make semiconductor devices formed on difference semiconductor substrates uniform in electrical characteristics.